Make Our Own Paradise
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kenlos. RPS. Smut. Carlos and Sammy broke up. Logan is cheating on Kendall with Dustin. But Carlos and Kendall have always loved each other more.


**Pairings: Kenlos, Henderbelt, Past Kogan,Mentions of Past Samlos.A desperate Kames kiss.  
**

* * *

Carlos wondered around his house after he put the video up, slow tears making themselves down his face that he had forced in during the video, he couldn't do that to them, the fans, cry in front of them when they were already so upset. He hated when his Rushers we're upset they meant so much to him.

His purple hoodie was still on his head as he threw himself onto the couch, smiling the slightest bit when Sydney jumped on him and licked his tear stained face, he smiled at his dog as she laid her head onto his chest and fell asleep on top of him, her golden eyes covered with black eyelashes.

He ruffled the top of her head and laid his own head back,closing his eyes, hoping for sleep.

* * *

"I just...I cant believe you." Kendall was standing outside of Logan's apartment building leaning against his car with Logan, the boy was shirtless and had no shoes or socks or anything on besides a pair of hastily put on low hanging black basket ball shorts that weren't even his.

Logan and Kendall had been together for almost five years now and he had just walked in on Logan cheating on him with Dustin,his best friend.

"Kendall...I'm so sorry. I mean,I was gonna tell you,I really was I..." Logan trailed off biting his lip, Kendall looked at Logan with big tear filled eyes.

"So you never even loved me at all?" he whispered.

"No! I mean yes, I mean- Kendall of course I did, I do. I just...Dustin and me..."

"Are a bunch of back stabbing assholes!" Kendall screamed, smacking Logan right across the face, Logan didn't do anything as the side of his face started to bruise.

"No Kendall...we love you,you know that we do. Your our best friend and I loved you like that for a long time I just...me and Dustin have this connection. You know what I mean? And it...I knew it wouldn't be right to you if I just stayed with you if I loved someone else, because I could never love you the way you should be loved." Logan said tears in his own eyes.

Kendall bite his lip and turned away from Logan. "I gave you _everything."_

_"_I know Kendall...I'm so sorry. You dont deserve a asshole like me, because I am, I'm a fucking huge dick, the fans are right I _am _a giant whore." He said, Kendall nodded in agreement before he closed his eyes and then turned to Logan.

"I...I do understand Logan. Because I used to think we had that connection too, at least I did, you didn't I guess, so I understand what you and Dustin must feel bu-but that doesn't give y-you the _right _to go fuck other guys behind my back,you should have talked to me,I would have at least tried to understand. Then at least I would have felt much better then I feel right now. I mean I _loved you _Logan, I _still love you, _I've loved you since I was seventeen, you were the first person I've ever let in, I came out to my family for you Logan, I gave you my _virginity, my feelings, my trust,and my heart, but __you **didn't give a fuck**_ you've hurt me in ways I cant even put into words. And I fucking _hate you so bad for that, and it fucking hurts so fucking much just to look at you." _

Kendall whimpered and wiped at his eyes.

"You'll always be my first love and my best friend, thanks for the good times Logie," Kendall hiccuped.

"I'm so sorry Kendall."

Kendall stepped forward bringing his face down to Logan's face, "_Please," _he croaked. "_Please _just **one** last time, I need it Logan."

And for the last time Logan cupped Kendall's beautiful face and kissed his loving lips. And it hurt, because as Kendall kissed him so sweetly with tears running down to his face and onto there lips, he knew he wasn't the one Logan wanted to be kissing.

* * *

Carlos was making himself some lunch when his door bell rang, he frowned and made his way over to the door with a confused expression wondering who the hell was bothering him when he was content on moping around the house but soon discovered who it was when the door opened and a sobbing blonde launched himself into his arms.

"Ken-_doll _whats wrong?" Carlos asked softly as he lead the shaking boy into the living room. Kendall whimpered and curled into Carlos' side, sniffing.

"Logan's been cheating on me." Kendall sobbed into his neck, Carlos' eyes widened in shook as he pulled the blonde closer to him, "I'm so sorry,Kenny," Carlos whispered. He paused for a moment,biting his lip.

"Who...do you know...who was it?" Carlos asked lightly not wanting to upset the boy in his arms even more.

"Dustin." he wailed.

_"Who?" _Carlos growled,refusing to believe it.

"Dustin,"Kendall hiccuped, as his tears fell down the Latino's neck.

"WHAT! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Carlos yelled, Kendall jumped and looked at Carlos calmly before crawling into his lap, running a hand threw the Latino's hair in a attempt to calm him down.

"Carwos,its okay. I...there happy,and that's okay,I...I'll get over it." He laid his head down on Carlos' shoulder and sniffed into the Latino's neck.

"Kendall...sweetheart just forgot about that asshole. Both of them. Neither of them deserve you in any way shape or form. Your the most amazing person that I've ever met in my life and that asshole was lucky enough to have someone so loving and caring and so fucking awesome, and he just...he deserves to get hit by a fucking car or something."

"N-No Carlos i-its okay. I j-just want them to be happy, its okay...I'll get over it,just please...hold me Carlitos." Kendall begged, Carlos sighed and laid his head down on Kendall's soft head,

"I'm sorry Carlitos,I...I know you and Sammy just broke up,I must be such a annoying-"

"_No. _No Kendall its okay. Your way more important, besides this is a distraction...I'll always be here for you Kendall...you know that."

Kendall _did _know that. Carlos was always there for him, when Logan and him fought, when he felt insecure but didn't wanna talk to Logan about it, when fame just got to much for him. Carlos was his best friend, his safety net. He was just amazing he always had been. He just loved Carlos.

Wait...he loved Carlos?

* * *

James looked over at the blonde that was spread out over the side of his bed that didn't have fan mail all over it. Fox was curled into the blonde males side fast asleep as Kendall casually ran his hand over the puppies ears.

"James did you know what was going on?" Kendall groaned into his friends pillow.

James shook his head. "Of course I didn't,man. I would have never kept that from you. Of course I would have kicked Logan and Dustin's asses on the spot, but afterwards of course I'd tell you."

Kendall cracked a smile. "Thanks James."

"I think I'll still kick there asses, I dont give a living fuck that there happy and all the connection bullshit, they deserve a Maslow ass beating." James said with a nod of his head.

Kendall giggled. "Maslow ass beating?" he snorted in amusement.

"Hell yeah, there so extreme that they have to have there own name." He smirked at the blonde and ruffled his hair. Kendall giggled and pushed his hand away at once going to flatten down his hair back into place on his head.

James slowly made the letters and packages into a pile and rested them preciously on his bed side table, making sure they wouldn't fall before he laid down next to Kendall.

"Are you sure your okay with them,Kenny?" James asked with a sigh.

"There my best friends,James. I want them to be happy, even if it does mean that I get hurt."

James shook his head,looking at the blonde with a amazed expression. "God Kendall...your on of the most selfless person I've ever met in my life."

And then Kendall _kissed him._

James shoved him away at once. "Dude what the fuck?"

"I think I'm in love with Carlos!"

_"What?"_

Kendall's face was covered in tears as he pulled Fox closer to his chest, sobbing into the pillow under his head, James frowned and ran his hand threw the blondes hair.

"Its okay Kenny just talk to me about it. How did...why do you think that? Did something happen between the two of you?" James said, his eyebrows pressing together.

"Its just...I feel like its always been there James. But today when I was crying in his arms, he just hugged me so tight and talked about how much I deserved someone better, and kissed my forehead when I just let go and...god James...I just feel so much for him..." Kendall trailed off, biting his lip.

"Maybe you should tell him." James suggested.

"_Tell him?_ James have you lost your mind? He and Sam just broke up, he'd never want me James! He's straight as a fucking ruler! Besides even if he did like dudes he'd _never _want me, he can do so much better then me." Kendall said.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt, you shut the fuck up about yourself like that right now!" James said glaring at his best friend. "But James-"

"No. Kendall your damn gorgeous even I can see that. I see the way that Carlos looks at you, the way he talks about you, the way he brings you into pretty much every conversation and video he does, he bitches out Logan when you two fought, he just...Kendall he'll return your feelings, I know he will."

"Thanks James..."

"But dude I got a question..."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't love you too."

* * *

Kendall sighed as his hands tightened on his steering wheel, he was sitting outside of Carlos' house in his car, too nervous to go inside, he should, he was stupid stupid stupid. Just get over it, there could only be two real reactions to this situation right? Either he returned his feelings...or he punched him in the face and the band was over. Okay Schmidt, man the fuck up and tell Carlos how you feel.

But what if...

...No. Your going to do it right now.

Kendall swallowed thickly and forced himself to get out of the car, taking as much time doing it as possible, making the seat belt perfectly straight, dusting off the seat that had nothing on it at all, and closed and opened his car door a number of times before he made sure that it was locked two or three times before finally starting to make himself walk up to Carlos' front door, he knocked on the door softly and was just about to take a run for it when the door opened up and Carlos' smiling face appeared.

"Hey Kendall,come on in." Carlos smiled.

Kendall nodded and entered. Carlos offered him some food because he was eating dinner but he waved it away and Carlos didn't pressure him knowing that the boy was in some sort of distress and he didn't want to upset him more.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kendall.

"Carlos I have to tell you something important,"Kendall said as he ran a hand threw his blonde locks.

"You can tell me anything." Carlos assured him.

"...Carlos...I think I'm in love with you."

And Carlos' friendly expression changed. And then he made _that face. _That face that made Kendall's heart stop and drop to the pit of his stomach. It was his serious expression, the way he just stopped for a second and was completely silent, his whole face dropped and oh shit, Kendall knew that shit was serious, because when Carlos Pena Jr was serious, you knew shit was serious.

"Get the fuck out."

"B-but C-Carlos, "Kendall whimpered, tears flooding his eyes.

"You _fucking_ **whore.**" Carlos seethed. "I cant fucking believe you. You and Logan haven't even been broken up for a full twenty four hours, my girlfriend just fucking _dumped _me a few days ago, and already you want someone else's fucking cock. Your a fucking _slut, _no wonder Logan dumped you!"

"B-but Carlos,please,listen to m-me, I-I've always had feelings for you,I-"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Carlos barked, when Kendall didn't move at once Carlos reached out and smacked the blonde as hard as he could, his pale cheek instantly turning crimson red and a bruise in a shape of a hand print was already forming.

"Get out whore, go stand on a fucking street corner were you belong!"

Kendall got to his feet on trembling legs, he made his way out of his now ex-best friends and the man he loved so much's house, tears streaming down his face and caressing his bruised cheek.

* * *

Carlos was stomping and growling all around his house for the next two hours, how dare that stupid little slut come in here and say something like that? Fuck, he knew the blonde was the biggest cock slut in the entire world but that did not give him the right to just march in his house and say something like that to fuck with him.

How fucking _dare _he?

Carlos had just been dropped flat on his ass out of literally no where by the girl he thought he would one day want to marry, and he just...god he was just so infuriating. And Carlos didn't get made often, it was only Kendall that made him and his feelings act so strongly, with no control at all.

And okay maybe he had gone to far. Okay he _had _gone to far. Way _way _to far about the whole thing. Because Kendall had never been with anyone besides Logan his whole life, even if he did playfully flirt with pretty much every guy he came in contact with, he didn't mean it, the only guy he had ever truly flirted with was Logan, he didn't know any better, he pretty much didn't even know what he was doing.

He never thought before he acted when he was with Kendall, he just acted on impulse with Kendall, he made him feel something and oops there you go, he would act on it without another thought in his mind. It had always been like that, Kendall was just...he made him feel things and think things and...he just...he was scared.

Scared because he had felt those things too, he had always felt like that for Kendall even when he was with Sam, no one would ever know how many times he had slept with Sam and he loved Sammy he really did, she was beautiful and smart and talented, he did love her, but sometimes when he was lost in the passion and had his eyes slammed shut in pleasure, he would imagine Kendall, and until now he never really understood why.

Fuck.

Did he feel the same?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He fucking did.

And now he had to fix it.

* * *

Carlos stood outside of the Schmidt house hold, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously, biting down on his full lip, he was nervous, what if Kendall told his family? What if the door opened right now and he was punched right in the face by Kenneth? Or Kevin pulled him in and beat the living shit out of him for Kent and Kathy's entertainment? But as he looked over he noticed that there was no cars in the drive way besides Kendall's, but they could have parked in the garage...fuck,why couldn't he carry a helmet around like his character?

The door opened up and he jumped back as fast as he could, ready to fly his short ass down the road if Kevin,or Kent opened the door with a raised fist, but no it wasn't them, instead Kendall stood there, eyes red and blood shot, a brownie in one hand and Yuma in the other.

"Hey..." Carlos muttered, stepping back into place and nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kendall looked a little frightened as he stuffed the rest of his brownie into his mouth and wrapped Yuma up in both of his arms, even as she let out an adorable oink and tried to scramble her way out of Kendall's arms and to Carlos.

"What are you doing here? Wanna call me a whore again?" Kendall demanded as tears flooded his eyes and ran down his face.

"No..._*sigh*..._Kendall,I wanna tell you something important." Carlos said nervously, he gnawed on his lower lip as he said it, knowing those were pretty much the same words Kendall had said to him before he had eaten the blonde out.

Kendall looked distressful as he looked around, as if searching for his escape.

"Please Kendall...just...let me explain...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean what I said before, I didn't know what I was doing I...please...come to my house with me."

Kendall bite his lip, digging his toe into the carpet before nodding.

* * *

Carlos wove a nervous hand threw his dark hair as he paced back and forth in front of the beautiful blonde that was tugging on his bottom lip and watching him with enormous nervous bright green orbs. He bite his lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kendall...I didn't mean anything that I said okay? I was just scared...I didn't know what to do about any of it. About you. About us. About how I felt-...feel about you."

Kendall looked at him hopefully. "Are...are you saying that...you might...feel the same?"

"I'm saying I _do _feel the same," Carlos replied, sitting next to the blonde with a nervous smile on his face.

Kendall scrambled forward and smashed there lips together, Carlos moaned and dragged the taller blonde into his lap so he was straddling his hips, Kendall groaned as he tugged at Carlos' black locks shifting down so his ass was pressed into Carlos' hardening dick that was hidden under his dark jeans. The small noise hitting Carlos and making him sort of wild as he dumped him and Kendall onto the living room floor, hands at once dipping into the blondes tight jeans and his lips leaving the blondes lips to leave wet,sloppy kisses down his throat and all over his collar bone.

"Mm-mm! Carlos fuck me!" Kendall squealed his voice high pitched, and slightly whiny as he ducked his head back so Carlos could have better access to his neck, letting out the most pathetic moan as Carlos licked down his Adam's Apple,

Kendall swings his leg over Carlos' hip, trying to get better friction for his cock against Carlos' even if there is about four layers in between them, Kendall could feel the older's hard member straining against his own, begging for release.

Kendall moaned and tugged at Carlos' pants, the elder grinned and pulled back.

"Damn you just want my cock so bad dont you Kendall?" Carlos whispered roughly, Kendall nodded helplessly as Carlos grabbed at him threw his pants.

"Mm-mm please fuck me Carlos!" the blonde demanded. "I want it so bad!" Carlos grinned and wrapped the blondes legs around his waist, picking him up and carrying him over to his bedroom we're he threw the blonde on top of the bed, grabbing pants and tugging them down and off and to the tan carpeted floor. before grabbing his ankles and flipping him so his ass was perched high in the air, Carlos crawled up to blonde, kissing the back of his thighs as he slowly worked the blondes black boxer briefs. Carlos sat up and stripped himself off the rest of his clothes as Kendall tugged his own shirt off and threw it away, getting back into his position and shaking his ass a little, Carlos smirked and slapped the blondes ass.

"Oh yes!" he squealed shrilly. "Do that again,Papi!" he encouraged..

Carlos smirked and did as his soon to be lover asked him to do slapping the blondes pink ass as he stuffed two fingers into the blondes slightly loosened whole, Carlos guessed he and Logan probably did it just the day before or so, because it was a easy fit yet still Kendall screamed pleasurably and clenched tightly around his fingers. He created a steady rhythm of slapping the blondes ass and thrusting his fingers in, watching as Kendall hung his head and rested his forehead into the sheets. Moaning and whining for his 'Papi' to just to it already and fuck him.

Carlos pulled his fingers out and spit on his palm rubbing his saliva all over his enormous cock and stuffing it inside of Kendall in one go, the blonde screaming as he bucked back onto him.

"Oh papi your cock is so big!" Kendall squealed helplessly, his upper body becoming limp against the bed sheets as Carlos fucked him deep.

"Fuck you just love my cock dont you baby! Say you love my cock!" Carlos demanded.

"Mme! YES CARLOS! yes! I love your cock! It feels so good! Mm Papi yes!" Kendall whimpered softly. He looked back at Carlos, admiring the way that the warm sweat ran down his biceps and ran onto _his _back, but in no way did he mind,it was just so damn.

"Mmm, you want to come dont you baby?" Carlos cooed, reaching forward and grabbing the blondes cock.

"YES! FUCK YES! Make me come!" Kendall keened happily, as Carlos sped up his thrusts and tightened the grip he had around Kendall's cock. His eyes were slammed shut and his hips were doing a wild sort of dance, not knowing what direction he wanted to trust, into Carlos' hand,or his cock.

"Scream my name,Kendall." Carlos demanded, his own thrust becoming sloppy as he came close to his own release.

"Carlos!"

"Louder bitch!"

"CARLOS!"

"Who do you belong do whore!"

"You!" Kendall sobbed.

"And who the fuck am I!" Carlos wanted to know.

"Carlos! CARLOS! CARLOS CARLOS CARLOS CARLOS!" Kendall screamed over and over again as he came into the Latino's fist, the older male coming as soon as he felt to the blonde clench around his cock, they both collapsed onto the Latino's bed.

Carlos rolled off of Kendall, and a moment later, Kendall was curling up to his chest.

"Carlos?" Kendall whimpered.

"What?" Carlos asked in a worried voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...Carlos...Carlos,I love you,"

"I love you too Kendall."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

**Lame ending. So how was it? Tell me what you thought. Its my first Kenlos smut so...Review and tell me if I should do more?**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
